


Too Quiet

by Merfilly



Category: Masters of Rome - Colleen McCullough
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurelia noted the air around him, and worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



_He's calm. Quiet even. This is not a good thing for Rome._

The thoughts would not be still as Aurelia stood with the rest of her kinswomen, watching as Lucius Cornelius Sulla gave his son over into the care of Proserpina. Of all of them there, she was the only one who possibly knew just what lay within the heart of that pale enigma's breast.

The speech came to an end with the traditional offering of gladiatorial games, which meant that Aurelia and the rest of the women would withdraw. So too, she knew, would Sulla. And it would be alone, she also knew, that the creature of inhumanity within would begin to grip her friend all the more tightly.

 _Rome will know fear of him, now he is without the joy of his son._ She was too practical to believe in augury of the sort those words bore... and yet she also knew her thinking was clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly for the requestor, the 'games' prompt fell in line with where in _The Grass Crown_ I currently am.


End file.
